


Tangents

by allonsytastic



Series: Whouffaldi Week 2017 [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Let's call it an experiment, Tumblr Prompt, WhouffaldiWeek2017, i'm not really sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: Boy meets girl. It's a simple story.Based on part of the sixth prompt in this year's Whouffaldi Week:Breakfast in Bed / Pancakes, Flowers





	

The first time they meet, he buys her coffee.

_(Let me get that for you. It's alright, you don't have to pay me back - I keep misplacing my wallet as well.)_

 

The second time, he brings flowers.

_(I'm so glad you could make it. What do you think of this place? They've only just opened up - their lasagna is supposed to be amazing.)_

 

The third time, they share a box of popcorn

_(I haven't been to the cinema in ages... do they still have those short cartoons before the main feature?)_

 

The fourth time, he serves her homemade pasta.

_(It's my gran's old recipe. The two of you would have gotten on great.)_

 

The fifth time, he makes breakfast in bed.

_(Let's see, I've got scrambled eggs and beans coming right up, there's pancakes and muffins and toast and I can get orange juice if you'd like. Tea? Coffee? Milk? Soda? Should I go get some fresh breakfast rolls or apples or would you like me to fetch a copy of today's newspaper? Why are you laughing?)_

 

 

The 254th time, he helps her caryy her cardboard moving boxes into his apartment.

_(Which side of the bed d'you want then? - No, "both" isn't an acceptable answer.)_

 

The 406th time, he goes down on one knee, taking her hand with trembling fingers.

_(Will you?)_

 

The 676th time, he's holding his daugher for the first time, tears in his eyes. For once, he's lost for words.

 

 

The last time they meet, he's rushing down a hospital corridor, calling out her name.

_(Please don't leave me behind)_


End file.
